


Strip Solarion

by Ingonyama



Series: All The Farmer's Men [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate universe - Sebastian is a good bro, Characters play D&D, Chatting & Messaging, Friends With Benefits, M/M, MMORPGs, Nudity, Online Friendship, Open Marriage, Polyamory Negotiations, Solarion Chronicles (Stardew Valley)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingonyama/pseuds/Ingonyama
Summary: Sam and Sebastian talk things out with Sebastian's husband over a game of Solarion Chronicles with some...unique house rules.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, what was originally going to be a one-and-done deal...mutated. Now I'm gonna try and give a one-shot on every bachelor in Stardew Valley as I successfully romance them.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it! This one should be less -- fraught -- than the last.

"Critical hit!"

Sebastian grinned as he rolled some more dice while Sam pumped his fists in victory. "Hell yeah!!!"

The Farmer leaned back and laughed, happy for his hustband's frind. They were playing in Sebastian's room -- their fourth Solarion Chrinicles session they'd had since the Farmer had gotten there, and the third since Sebastian had moved in with the Farmer.

The dice clattered on the table, and Sam grinned at the numbers. "Fourteen! Which means I do...I do..." His handsome face scrunched up as he tried to work it out.

"Twenty-eight," the Farmer said, sharing a knowing look with Sebastian. Math -- hell, any academic pursuit -- was a little outside of Sam's comfort zone.

"He's right, dude." Sebastian smiled proudly."Twenty-eight damage, and the Orc Palace's gate guard goes down!"

The Farmer had only ever seen his husband smile around two other people: Sam and Abigail, his lifelong friends. While Abigail liked Solarion Chronicles as much as the boys, she was a much more avid computer gamer, and the three could be caught playing MMOs with each other until the early hours of the morning when the Farmer went to take care of his crops. That left the two men with only the Farmer to play Solarion Chronicles with. He privately hoped he wasn't embarrassing Sebastian too badly - before he'd come to the Valley, the Farmer had never even touched a board game more involved than chess.

It was a lot of fun...and a thought occured to the Farmer that caused his face to split into an evil grin. He had a way to make it even more fun.

His hands went to the buttons of his shirt and he pulled it off, letting the thing slide down his arms to pool at the floor under the table. It did not go unnoticed.

"Dude, what're you doing?!" Sam's eyes practically bugged out of his head. Sebastian said nothing, but he was blushing deeply, several shades of red and pink crossing his pale skin.

"Raising the stakes," the Farmer said, an unapologetic grin on his face. "This is gonna be a long dungeon, and it's a hot day...so every time one of us kills a monster, the other one has to take off some clothes." He leaned back, stretching his hands over his head to work out the kinks for that morning's watering...and, incidentally, give the other two a good look at his physique, toned and sculpted from a year and a half of living in Stardew. "Strip Solarion. What do you say?"

"Dude...I dunno..." Sam's eyes flicked back and forth between Sebastian and the Farmer. He swallowed hard. "I mean, it sounds fun...but also kind of..."

"Cool." Sebastian said plainly, and he reached down to pull his boots off with a grin. he was still blushing, but there was a glint of mischief in his charcoal-colored eyes. "I'll join in too; I'm overdressed for this heat anyway."

The blond's eyes flicked back and forth between his best friend and his best friend's husband, and he swallowed. "O-okay. Sure."

The campaign progressed from there. Sam liked being a fighter, so he had a steady string of kills under his belt. However, the Farmer, playing his and Sebastian's favorite class of mage, had accrued several powerful spells over the course of their play sessions, and now he had incentive to use them. While orc hordes died in droves around them, Sam and Sebastian's clothes seemed to fall off them like leaves from the Farmer's maple orchard in autumn.

By the time they reached the lair of Gro-Sammael, the Orc Warlock, Sam was only in his briefs, blushing furiously, and Sebastian was completely naked from the waist down, his signature hoodie the last article of clothing he had remaining. The Farmer had shucked his pants, boots, and socks, but still wore his underwear and his favorite hat. When he snuck under the table on the pretense of having "dropped his die", he saw Sebastian's cock beneath the hem of his hoodie throb and harden. His chuckle reached Sebastian's ears, and when he rose back up, both his husband and his husband's best friend were blushing.

"This one's for the win," Sebastian said. "The Orc Warlock is the last opponent in the module."

"If I win, no fair cheating and just ditching the hat." Sam said, fixing the Farmer with a glare.

The Farmer grinned back. "Why Sam, it's almost like you _want_ to see me naked..."

Sam let out an 'eep!' noise and frantically looked back and forth between Sebastian and his husband.

"What?" the black-haired young man asked.

"Dude, he's your _husband!_ " Sam hissed through gritted teeth, as if the Farmer were not less than six feet away from him.

"Umm...yeah," Sebastian agreed, "and he's also one of the hottest guys in town. Dude, it's just like when Elliott first came and we used to watch him skinny-dip in the ocean."

The Farmer raised an amused eyebrow at this. "Elliott used to skinny-dip in the ocean?"

"Still does, babe," Sebastian replied with a grin. "Just at night, when he thinks no one's looking."

Sam was flustered, stuttering. "But...but Seb...neither of us _married_ Elliott!"

The Farmer checked, not-so-surreptitiously, and was rewarded by the knowledge that the blond musician's briefs were strained almost to the breaking point by his hard-on. "Doesn't seem like you mind _that_ much," he observed.

"That's...I was...!!!" Sam stuttered, fumbling over his words. Finally he buried his face in his hands. "Ugh, I'm just the worst."

"Neither of us is complaining, Sam," Sebastian said, pulling Sam's hands down and taking them in his. "We want you, too. Both of us."

The Farmer came around, standing behind Sam with his hands on the blond's bare shoulders. "I'll admit, I was surprised when Sebastian told me the truth...but with the history you guys have, it makes sense. "

"The only reason we didn't ask you sooner," Sebastian added, "is because Mayor Lewis doesn't do poly weddings. Gay weddings, sure, but he's still a little old-fashioned."

Sam looked from his half-naked best friend to his best friend's nearly-naked husband, sweating, but still achingly hard in his briefs. "You...you really want me in on this? Even though I'm dumb, and naive, and bad at games..."

Sebastian leaned down and silenced Sam with a kiss. It was followed quickly by a kiss from the Farmer, as both men hauled him to his feet.

"What do we have to do to prove it to you?" the Farmer asked breathily.

Sam swallowed, and looked from the game table to the bed, and down at his briefs, now stretched near to the breaking point from his hard-on, and soaked with pre. Sebastian reached for the hem of his hoodie, but Sam gripped his wrist.

"...keep it on?"

The Farmer and his husband met gazes, and shared a smile. Then, they each grabbed one side of Sam's underwear. Pulling from both sides, they ripped the soaked, stretched white fabric in half, leaving the torn scraps to fall to the ground with a wet THWACK.

Sam stayed with Sebastian and the Farmer all that night, but they never got around to finishing the campaign.


	2. The Things They Share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old feelings spark a new direction for three men's lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this was basically stream-of-consciousness rambling off the top of my head. Sorry if it seems unstructured. Frankly, it's a miracle I even got to finish it.
> 
> A second of real-talk: my computer is in the shop right now, and I may lose everything that was on it. I'm not telling y'all this for sympathy or to get money or anything, just letting you know that's why the stories seem to have dried up again. I can't start a new story with a new man until I get that relationship -- it's just the way I promised myself I'd write the series. Thanks for being patient and understanding.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this weird, disjointed ramble in the meantime.

The days that followed the Solarion game weren't a revelation, so much as a string of tiny changes that added up.

In truth, nothing had really changed at all. The Farmer loved Sebastian. So did Sam.

Even though he threw himself into his new role as a member of Pelican Town's community, there weren't even that many people who knew his real name; everyone called him "Farmer" or "Farm Guy." Mayor Lewis knew it, of course, for purely practical reasons; Robin had learned it when he'd started seriously wooing her son; Maru, the first friend he'd ever made in town and his stepsister-in-law; Rasmodius, because wizard; he'd told Shane once, at the ex-JojaMart employee's lowest point in the forest. It sounded like a lot of people, but even they referred to him by his job title more often than not.

But Sam and Sebastian knew it. Even so, he liked Sebastian's "honey" or "sweetheart" better -- they were just so incongruous with the attitude and appearance he worked so hard to project. 

When Sam and the Farmer compared notes one morning -- while the Farmer tilled the soil shirtless for the summer crops and the blond offered "moral support" in the form of unabashed ogling -- they learned their experiences with getting to know Sebastian had been quite similar. Both of them had found him standoffish and solitary at first, but over time, enough chance run-ins -- coupled with patience, understanding, and a genuine desire to get to know him better -- had warmed him up, first to Sam as kids, and then to the man he would marry as an adult. Sam would always be a little sad that it had taken someone from outside the city to get Sebastian to lighten up and smile more often...but on the other hand, he remembered all those secret smiles over the years, smiles no one else would ever see, that were reserved for him and him alone, and he didn't feel so jealous anymore.

The Farmer, of course, had known nothing of this. He had gotten out of JojaCorp to get away from unnecessary rules, regulations, and overanalysis of everything. In Stardew Valley, he could take it one day at a time. That mentality, he learned, Sam shared with him even more than Sebastian.

Sam's "babe" or "baby" were the opposite of Sebastian's pet names for the Farmer; they felt so natural coming from him, like everything else he did. Settling into a three-way relationship with Sam involved had been like that: natural, easy, almost like falling into place. While Sebastian had been hard to get to know at first, once he was married to him, Sam had started coming over more and more. The Farmer had learned from Sebastian that Sam didn't like the ores and minerals from the mines the same way he did, but he took that as a challenge. The day the Farmer presented Sam with a piece of Tiger's Eye, and watched his eyes light up, had been doubly good for him; he'd found the one exception to Sam's "no rocks" rule, and he was going to get to fuck his husband under the moonlight in their cherry grove that night, as per their bet. Sebastian won either way, but the Farmer had made sure he enjoyed losing the bet more than he ever would have winning it. Seeing Sebastian's pale skin and dark hoodie, surrounded by cherry blossoms as he cried out in ecstasy, had made the Farmer think of some of the shows he watched on his computer, and he wished he were as good with cameras as Haley, because he wanted to capture that moment forever.

Sam had befrieended the Farmer quickly enough, but friendship was all it had been...until that game of Solarion Chronicles. The following sunrise had found the three of them in the Farmer's bed, blinking away the sunlight and looking at each other's naked bodies in a mix of comprehension, disbelief, and a quiet, warm joy that grew in the three men's chests until they could hardly speak for the wonder of it.

He and Sebastian wanted Sam to move in with them right away, but Sam declined. For now, he said, he wanted to be there for his parents and his little brother. His father had just gotten back from an ugly war, Sam said, and wouldn't adapt well to a sudden change like his son moving out. His mom needed all the help she could get, and while Sebastian was terrible at housework -- or any kind of work, really -- he was at least a sympathetic ear she could turn to when she needed it, and when she was in a bad moon, he could play his guitar for her and lift her spirits. And Vincent needed his brother around to help smooth things over when their father "had a bad episode" from his time overseas. The Farmer didn't know the details, and he didn't press. In truth, Sam's devotion to his family was endearing. And both he and Sebastian knew it wouldn't be like this forever...someday their boyfriend would move in with them and their own family would be complete.

Almost.

"Honey?" Sebastian began one morning over their shared coffee.

"Hmm?" The Farmer blinked, coming back to himself from the never-ending to-do list that was his life. "What's up, sweetie?"

Sebastian reached out and took his husband's hand in his.

"What would you say if I said...I wanted us to have kids?"

Time slammed to a halt.


	3. Solarion Saga Online

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party goes digital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Online handles for the sake of clarity:
> 
> BlackHoodieBiker = Sebastian  
> IHeartBlueberrySeason = Farmer  
> FlyingShinyDay = Sam  
> PurplePrince = Abigail  
> GalacticGadgetGurl = Maru

login IHeartBlueBerrySeason ********

Welcome, IHeartBlueberrySeason.

enable chat=true

CHAT MODE: ON

set chat=friendsonly

CHAT SETTING: FRIENDS ONLY

friendslist

FRIENDS ONLINE:

BlackHoodieBiker

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason:** Hey babe, I'm here.

 **BlackHoodieBiker:** yo!

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason:** Feels weird doing this wjen you're right in the next room. **  
**

**IHeartBlueberrySeason:**  *when

 **BlackHoodieBiker** : haha really? seems natural to me. but then I did use to live in mom's basement

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason:** Who else is on?

 **BlackHoodieBiker** : dunno. sam is FlyingShinyDay - don't ask - and abby is PurplePrince

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason:** PurplePrince? Not PurplePrincess?

 **BlackHoodieBiker:** shes a big fan of utena

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason:** What's an utena?

 **BlackHoodieBiker** : you don't know? dude we gotta watch it together sometime! I'll set something up w/abby. she's got the whole series

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason:**...Am I going to regrtet asking that?

 **BlackHoodieBiker:** haha probly

 **BlackHoodieBiker:** you added them yet?

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason:** Sorry sweetie, got distracted Googling Utena. You didn't tell me it was a name.

 **BlackHoodieBiker:** utena later, mmo now. add em, k?

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason:** Yes, dear.

addfriend FlyingShinyDay

FlyingShinyDay is now your friend.

FlyingShinyDay is currently online.

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason:** Sam?

 **FlyingShinyDay:** farmer dude!

 **BlackHoodieBiker:** he has a name, sam

 **FlyingShinyDay:** i no. u no me tho. crs.

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason:** 'crs'?

 **BlackHoodieBiker:** crs=Can't Remember Shit.

 **FlyingShinyDay:** yea sry. old injoke btw me n seb.

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason:** I'm more concerned about the fact that I'm the only one who uses spelling and punctuation properly, and this is my first time using a chat window.

 **BlackHoodieBiker:** yeah but

 **BlackHoodieBiker:** you also type at like

 **BlackHoodieBiker:** 100+ wpm or something

 **FlyingShinyDay:** 4 srs! i thnk only Elliot types faster

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason:**  ...Can't tell if compliment... >_>

 **BlackHoodieBiker:** no, it's cool. I'm trying to get better. **  
**

**FlyingShinyDay:** farm d00d taip prtty!

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason:**...you did that on purpose.

 **FlyingShinyDay:** ;p

 **BlackHoodieBiker:** we all added? where's abby?

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason:** Shit! Forgot to add her. One sec.

addfriend PurplePrince

PurplePrince is now your friend.

PurplePrince is currently online.

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason** : Abby?

 **PurplePrince:** Farm dude?

 **PurplePrince** : I've been waiting for like 20 mins!

 **BlackHoodieBiker** : ffs you too abby?

 **PurplePrince:** What? You have a slow connection or something?

 **BlackHoodieBiker** : no, it's just...nm, not important. we all here?

 **FlyingShinyDay:** maru comin? **  
**

**BlackHoodieBiker** : ...it's thursday, remember? she's at harvey's clinic

 **FlyingShinyDay:**  o yea. frgt. sry. T_T

 **PurplePrince:** Did she say what class she wanted to play?

 **BlackHoodieBiker:** abby

 **BlackHoodieBiker** : abby

 **BlackHoodieBiker:** the game has an engineer class

 **BlackHoodieBiker** : what class do you THINK she'll play?

 **PurplePrince:** Oh, right. Good point.

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason:** Is it OK to start without her?

 **BlackHoodieBiker** : yea no prob. she said we should go ahead and she'd catch up. she always skips the tutorial levels anyway.

 **FlyingShinyDay:** were not skppng tut lvl, r we?

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason:** Yoba, I hope not.

 **PurplePrince:** Yeah, no. Not with two newbs.

 **PurplePrince:** Everyone decided what class they wanna play?

 **FlyingShinyDay:** were still makin r chars look lik us rite?

 **BlackHoodieBiker** : yeah, close to it as we can anyway. no hoodies on most of the classes tho, so that limits my options

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason** : Like we didn't all know what class you ere gonna go for from the start. :p

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason** : *were. I hate typoes.

 **BlackHoodieBiker:** haha good point.

 **BlackHoodieBiker:** k, so I've picked sorcerer

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason:** Thought you might :p

 **FlyingShinyDay** : lol calld it

 **PurplePrince** : ...yeah, that sounds right. ^_^

 **BlackHoodieBiker** : guess thats fair. yall know me and the magic :p

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason:** Hair & face options seem a little limited. Nobody seems to have hair like Sam's.

 **FlyingShinyDay:** lol jus lik rl!

 **PurplePrince:** Is there any female class that doesn't do the chainmail bikini thing? ffs!

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason:** I'm going over the options now

 **FlyingShinyDay:** me 3

 **FlyingShinyDay** : 2

 **BlackHoodieBiker:** haha you countin down, Sam?

 **FlyingShinyDay:** nah bro **  
**

**FlyingShinyDay:** lkn 4 a good class 4 abby

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason:** What about paladin?

 **PurplePrince:** It's a premuim-only class.

 **PurplePrince** : *premium

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason** : ...Yeah? So?

 **PurplePrince:** ...wait, you guys got premium accounts?

 **PurplePrince:** FUCK

 **PurplePrince:** I only went f2p. :(

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason** : oops.

 **BlackHoodieBiker** : shit

 **FlyingShinyDay** : D: noooooooooo

 **PurplePrince:** You know how my dad gets about money

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason** : I'm sorry Abby. I didn't know. :(

 **BlackHoodieBiker** : ugh, he does know that my husband drove joja out of town right?

 **FlyingShinyDay** : i went prem w/the $ frm cleanin the library.

 **PurplePrince** : I don't have as many classes to choose from, there's less missions and gear I can get... :(

 **FlyingShinyDay:** sux :( **  
**

**IHeartBlueberrySeason** : Abby, e-mail me your password.

 **PurplePrince:** why?

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason** : Trust me. ^_^

 **PurplePrince:** See, when you say it like that, I really REALLY don't. **  
**

**PurplePrince:** *sigh* hang on.

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason** : Thank yoooooooou...<3

PurplePrince is now a Premium Member! Congratulations!

 **PurplePrince:** what

 **PurplePrince:** i don;t even

 **PurplePrince:** ...I CAN'T TYPE

 **FlyingShinyDay:** u ok ab?

 **PurplePrince:** He set me up with Lifetime Premium! That's like crazy expensive! **  
**

**IHeartBlueberrySeason** : Remember how last week I went to the mines in Calico?

 **PurplePrince:** What, did you find a motherlode of Prismatic Shards or something?

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason** : No, just two. But Sebs and I are pretty much set for this winter, even if I don't go back out there.

 **FlyingShinyDay:** no way! thats awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **PurplePrince:** There's like...no way I can pay you back for this.

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason:** No worries; you guys have been good friends to me from the get-go. ^_^ It's a gift. **  
**

**IHeartBlueberrySeason:** Thank Sebby. I wanted to get you something for your next birthday, and this was his idea. Was gonna save it for then, but early's good too. ^_^

 **PurplePrince:** This is, like...1000x better than the Amethyst you found me for my last birthday!

 **PurplePrince:** THANK YOU GUYS!!! :D

 **BlackHoodieBiker:** you're welcome **  
**

**IHeartBlueberrySeason** : Our pleasure. :)

 **FlyingShinyDay:** dud! mks me wondr wht im gettin my next bday

 **BlackHoodieBiker** : a dictionary

 **FlyingShinyDay:** jerk :p

 **BlackHoodieBiker** : you love me for it :p

 **BlackHoodieBiker** : We ready to start? Everyone got their classes?

 **FlyingShinyDay:** i swing sords! :D :D :D :D :D

 **BlackHoodieBiker** : ...that should totally be a meme

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason** : Abby? You picking Paladin?

 **PurplePrince** : Hell yeah I'm picking Paladin!!! :D

 **BlackHoodieBiker** : great! so we got a warrior and a paladin, thats 2 tanks. and im a sorcerer...

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason** : What kind? The manual says there's like 5 different skill trees for Sorcerer?

 **BlackHoodieBiker** : i wanna be an evoker. i dont have the patience for that mesmer stuff

 **PurplePrince** : Farm guy should be a Druid!

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason** : I was gonna go Cleric...can Druids heal?

 **FlyingShinyDay** : ya abby this group needs healr bad

 **PurplePrince** : Look at the 'One With Nature' skill tree.

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason** : ...

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason** : ...

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason** : ...I LOVE IT.

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason** : Only problem is if we run into undead...

 **PurplePrince:** Paladin! :D I have a skill tree that makes me super-effective against them!

 **BlackHoodieBiker** : yea babe, maru too. engineers have lots of bombs and explosive moves, and undead are weak to fire

 **PurplePrince** : You're not gonna use fire?

 **BlackHoodieBiker** : maybe. depends how good the spells are. i usually go for lightning or ice in these kinds of games

 **BlackHoodieBiker** : brb phone

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason** : guys, my character looks SO GOOD.

 **FlyingShinyDay:** I wnna see! scrngrb?

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason** : ...what?

 **PurplePrince** : That's Sam for 'screengrab'. He means take a shot of your screen so you can share it with us.

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason** : Oh, right. I knew what it was, I just didn't know what he was saying.

 **FlyingShinyDay:** sry dude

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason** : maybe Sebby's on to something with the dictionary thing.

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason:** Saved it to my ZuDrive.

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason** : e-mailing you all the link now.

 **BlackHoodieBiker** : back. baby, maru's home. she want to be added

 **BlackHoodieBiker** : *wants

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason** : What's her username?

 **BlackHoodieBiker** : GalacticGadgetGurl

addfriend GalacticGadgetGurl

GalacticGadgetGurl is now your friend.

GalacticGadgetGurl is currently online.

 **GalacticGadgetGurl:** hihi! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason** : Hey Maru. ^_^ Glad you made it!

 **GalacticGadgetGurl** : hehe thank you! DId I miss anything good?

 **FlyingShinyDay** : we jus finshd mking r chars

 **PurplePrince** : Your brother-in-law just bought me a Lifetime Premium account!

 **GalacticGadgetGurl** : :O no way! so jelly!!!

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason** : Did you need one too?

 **GalacticGadgetGurl** : no I'm good. Got 3 months Premium :D got the money for it from working w/Harvey!

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason** : When it runs out, let Sebs or me know ad I'll hook you up too. ^_^

 **GalacticGadgetGurl** : 4 srs? that'd be amazing! you're like Stardew's own Winter Star Fairy! :D :D :D :D

 **BlackHoodieBiker** : maru

 **BlackHoodieBiker:** how much coffee did harvey give you today?

 **GalacticGadgetGurl** : hehehe not telliiiiiiiiiiiiing...

 **BlackHoodieBiker** : ...-_-;

 **FlyingShinyDay:** dude hyper maru = best maru! 8D

 **PurplePrince:** Cut her a little slack, Seb. Working at the clinic must be tough.

 **GalacticGadgetGurl** : Not with coffee!!! :D

 **BlackHoodieBiker** : ugh

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason** : Okay, well, we better get underway before Maru caffeine-crashes. Maru, did you make your character?

 **GalacticGadgetGurl** : Yup! And you'll NEVER guess what!!!

 **FlyingShinyDay:** enjnir

 **GalacticGadgetGurl** : ...what?

 **PurplePrince** : Engineer.

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason** : Engineer, right?

 **BlackHoodieBiker** : ...is it engineer?

 **GalacticGadgetGurl** : aww, you all got it :(

 **BlackHoodieBiker** : its cool :) we planned for that

 **PurplePrince** : You'll fit right in. :)

 **FlyingShinyDay** : sords n boms 5eva!!!

 **IHeartBlueberrySeason** : That's it; I'm writing a Sam-to-English translation guide.

 **FlyingShinyDay** : ...wut i say? o.O

 **PurplePrince:** We don't know, Sam, and that's the problem. :p

 **FlyingShinyDay** : oh. sry.

 **GalacticGadgetGurl** : i don't mind. it's like solving a puzzle, or working on a schematic! :)

 **BlackHoodieBiker:**... **  
**

**BlackHoodieBiker:** never change, maru :p **  
**

~FIN~


End file.
